Reality
by Ellered
Summary: Dante comes home to find Lady waiting.


_A/N: hope you enjoy._

* * *

X

The light flashes by and she's sitting by the window.

A car had passed and turned the corner.

The sound of boots on the doorstep stops before the door.

She hears the door open and close with a creak and click.

He walks in the room just then.

She turns to see him, her dark lashes lift.

He could drown in those eyes.

"How long have you been sitting there?" He says finally, a hitch in his voice.

"Not long. I've been waiting for you. Hoping you got home safe."

"I always do, Lady."

"I know."

She turns from him then. Her delicate face faces the window again.

"I'm home now. Why are you at the window?"

Her heart thumps wildly in her chest.

"Because…..everytime you leave, everytime you walk out that door, I wonder…"

He leans his head in a little, whether to hear, or acknowledge her words, she didn't know.

But she continues.

"I wonder if you'll ever come back home to me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

He walks towards his trophy room. She can see him place his sword on the wall, the one with the poster he's had forever.

She really was meaning to tear that down.

"Because…..because you might fall in that hell where your brother is, where your father lived, and because you could be lost to me."

He looks at her now, his face soft despite the masculine hard features. He had grown a bit of a shadow around his jaw.

"Never."

"Don't say that." She says; her whisper loud in the room.

"Do you want me to prove to you again how much I want you? How I'll never leave you?"

She gasps as he walks to her, his hard blue eyes roams over her face, her neck, collarbone and down to the soft décolletage he enjoys looking at.

Every night.

"It's not because you'll leave me, Dante." Her eyes fill with moisture.

How he longs to drown in them. He stares at her, watches her lips part, and thinks how he misses her. Yesterday, tonight and tomorrow.

"Then what?"

Sometimes he didn't understand women, nor would he ever, but that's just it. He loved them. He respected them. He respected her.

"It's because I might leave you someday."

He's puzzled now.

"I don't understand."

She fades from his vision.

He could feel his body shake. Not by temperature or anger.

Because she left him.

And he couldn't forget.

Every night, when he came home, she was waiting by the window.

He was trying so hard to hold on to her memories.

He tries to say something different each night.

At times he didn't come home; he regretted not seeing her.

Standing there, a hollow sigh escapes his lips.

His gloved hand passes over his eyes.

His head bows, the white strands escape to fall around face.

Why can he feel the tears burn the back of his eyes?

"God…."

He believes in a god didn't he?

Because he can't believe that a god would give a _devil _tears.

He laughs at the irony.

The sound of his dark laughter fills the empty room.

And his heavy heart thumps wildly in his chest.

Dante could feel her heart next to his.

She was there.

Touching his face with her fragile hand, she touches her cold lips to his.

"Dante…."

"….."

"I love you…"

The confession reaches in his soul, his heart squeezes.

His mouth goes dry as her arms wrap around him.

"Tell me you love me."

"I do….god, I do."

"Tell me."

"I love you."

"I'll come back to you tomorrow."

He shuts his eyes tight.

"No."

Her face is surprised now. "No?"

"You're a ghost. A spirit. I can't just let you come back into my life this way."

A tear rolls down his cheek.

She reaches it, touches it with her finger and watches the crystal salty substance fall through.

"I thought a devil never cries."

"I lied. I'm selfish. I'm not a hero. I'm nothing like my old man."

"Yes. Yes you are."

"If I were, I'd have saved you. I should have sacrificed my own life, like my old man did for my mother."

He's confessed this to her many times.

She listens to him patiently.

"If I hadn't been so selfish, keeping you to myself, loving you so much…."

He chokes the words out.

They've been said a thousand times.

"I never told you, never because I've got such a big fat ego, you see. I think I'm this big shot, but I'm not."

Tears came down his cheeks.

"Go on…"

"If I hadn't been foolish….if I hadn't been reckless…if I had told you I loved you.."

"Hush."

She places her fingertip on his lips.

"If that's what you want, Dante, I'll never come back."

He wants to tell her no. He wants to tell her to keep coming back.

But he knows.

"God, Lady, I'm sorry…"

His tears blind him now.

And she's gone.

A chill went through him.

"I promise you, Lady, I promise to find every demon and kill them."

The whisper of promise fell on deaf ears as the silence answered him.

He bows his head down.

He stands in the middle of the shadowy room. The curtains blew from the light night breeze. It touches his hair like a caress.

Composing himself, he takes a deep breath and looks around.

Dusk is approaching.

He secretly hopes she'll come back.

He walks with leaden feet up the stairs.

And he knows she won't.


End file.
